This I Know
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: First Kenyako then Kouyako. Ken has to tell Yolei something that would break her heart, but Izzy comes around to heal it.


First Priority

**This I Know**

** **

_I do not own Digimon in any way shape or form.Except, maybe this story._

_ _

Everyone knew that Yolei had the hugest crush on Ken Ichijoji and when the two became close friends, no one believed it.Not even Yolei.Two years after the battle with the Digiworld and Earth, they started dating and were dating for about a month.Yolei was ecstatic.

Izzy tried to ignore the fact they were dating.He told no one, not even Yolei, his feelings for her. He wanted too, but he thought it wasn't important if she was dating Ken.The way he felt about her was all he could think about.Sometimes even the only thing he really knew.

Ken knew that Yolei liked him and because he was the crest holder of the crest of kindness, he thought the kind thing to do was to give her a chance.However, he realized that she was just too good for him.So he had them meet at the subway station.Since he lived out of town, he thought it would be easy for them to meet each other half way. (I can't remember the town Ken lives in.)

"Thanks for meeting me here, Yolei," Ken said.

"It's no problem," she said."What's up?"

"There's something I need to tell you," he started."Look, Yolei, this isn't easy for me to say but we've got to break up."

"What?" she gasped, "why?"

"It's not you, it's me," he said."I think it's better that we don't see each other anymore."

"I don't believe this!"She shouted, "I thought you were the most wonderful person in the world and I couldn't believe it when we started to go out! I had to pinch myself sometimes and now you're breaking up with me?"

"I'm moving to Australia," he said.

"Australia?" she gasped, "when?"

"Next week."

"You don't care for me at all, do you?" she accused."You were only going out with me to make you look good!Even if you weren't moving to Australia, you would still break up with me!"

"That's not true, Yolei!" he muttered, "I do care about you! That is why I think we should just be friends."

"Friends?" she asked. "Friends?That's all I am to you? A friend?"

"You and the digidestined team are my only friends."

"I wanted more than that!" she tightened her fists, closed her eyes and clenched her teeth in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Yolei--" he reached for her hand and she slapped his away.

"You haven't changed at all, buster!" she sneered, "you're worse now than when you were building all those stupid spires and planting those black rings on the innocent digimon!"

"You don't mean that," he mumbled, "I understand that you're upset but---" He attempted to comfort her but she wouldn't let him.She was too hurt.

"Forget it!" she hopped back, "just leave me alone!Ken, I don't want to have anything to do with you! Go ahead and move to Australia, see if I care!" she turned around with tears in her eyes.As she ran out of the subway, she screamed, "I hate you, Ken Ichijoji!"

Ken sighed and looked at the ground, "I hope Davis' reaction is better."

*****************************************************

"Friends?" Yolei muttered, "He just wants to be _friends?_He cares for me but he doesn't _love _me!" she staggered up the street, unsure where to go.She couldn't go home because her family was there and she didn't want them to see her hurt.She was crying to the point where she couldn't see straight.Her tears were blinding her vision."Not fair."Too sad to keep her head up, her eyes were locked on the ground.

Izzy whistled as he walked up the same sidewalk Yolei was on.He was on his way to the store to get some new software for his computer.He spotted a familiar girl with purple hair."Yolei!Hi, how's it going?"

She raised her head whispered feebly, "Izzy?"

He stopped, noticing her tears."Hey, are you crying?"

Yolei knew that she needed comfort now because she wouldn't let Ken touch her after breaking up with her.She always thought Izzy was a nice person and she couldn't help herself."Oh, Izzy!" she wailed and ran to him, nearly knocking him over.She tightened her fingers around his collar and buried her face into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, surprised that she ran to him the way she did.He knew it was something big.

"Ken broke up with me!" she answered through her sobs."How could he do this to me?"

Izzy instinctively wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair."Oh, that's awful, Yolei.I'm so sorry.What happened?"

"He doesn't even care about me!" she cried."He thought I wasn't good enough for him!"

"That doesn't sound like something he would say.He owned the crest of kindness." Izzy whispered."I'm sure there's a logical explanation."

"Well, he is moving to Australia next week," she moaned, stepping back to wipe her eyes."But even if he wasn't, he still would've broken up with me."

"Moving?" Izzy asked, keeping his arms around her.

"I guess his dad got a new job or something."She muttered, "I didn't really give him time to explain."

"At least he was kind enough to tell you.I'm sure he cares about you, Yolei."

"Yeah, only as a _friend!_" she hissed, "That's all I am to him.Why would he do this to me?"

"I know you're hurt," Izzy sympathized, "but you didn't do anything wrong.Some relationships just don't work out, I guess."

She sniffed."It's not fair."

"Here," he turned around with his arm around her shoulders, "let me take you home."

"Thanks, Izzy," she said, "but I don't feel like going home yet."

"Well, just tell me where you want to go and I'll take you there."

She forced a smile, "you don't have to do that.I'm sure you have something important to do."

"I can always buy new software for my computer some other time," Izzy said."Right now, being there for you is first priority."

"Oh, Izzy!" she cried, embracing him and pressing her cheek to his.He wrapped his arms around her."That's so sweet of you.Thank you!"She let go of him but he didn't let go of her.He kept his arms tight around her. Surprised at the way he was being so understanding, she blushed a little bit.'I can get used to this.' she thought.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"You live closer," she replied, "let's go to your house."

"Okay," he stepped back and kept left arm around her shoulders and clamped his right hand around her arm as he guided her to his house.He knew she was hurt not just emotionally and physically as well.Just by the look of her he could tell that she was so shocked it was hard for her to even walk.

"Are your folks home?" she asked.

"No, my dad is at work and my mom is at her new class."

"She's taking a class?"

"Yeah," he replied."Cooking."

"I'd like to try one of her new recipes," she smiled.

"I'll let her know," he opened the door and helped her inside."Go ahead and sit down.How about some water?"

"Sure, thanks," she sat on the sofa and rubbed her arms.

Izzy came back with a glass of water, "here you go, Yolei."

She took it and smiled."Thank you, Izzy."She took a large gulp and placed it down on the coffee table.

He sat next to her and slid his arm on the back of the sofa."Still in shock, huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded, looking at her fingers."I think I over reacted.I accused him for being a jerk and all that.I was just so hurt."She sniffed and looked at Izzy."Izzy, why would he do this to me?"

"He never meant to hurt you," he took her hand."He has to move and long distance relationships don't always work out.I guess he wanted to save you a lot of grief."

"I had the hugest crush on him," she mumbled."He would be the only thing I think about.I loved him, but he didn't love me back."

'I know what you mean,' he thought.

"I guess I had it coming," she frowned, "He was just so 'perfect' you know and I was---"

"Hey, don't be like that," Izzy commanded gently."It was the dark spore that gave him those abilities."

"Yeah, but he's still so cute." She sighed and laughed, "oh, what do you know about being in love, Izzy?You've got no idea what I'm talking about!Sorry to bore you with that."

"Actually, you may be surprised."

"You have a crush on someone?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Well, she's a very smart girl," he began, "I'm very impressed with how intelligent she is.She's beautiful and funny.I love her."

"Lucky girl."

"Yeah," Izzy said.

"So who is she?"

Izzy smiled and looked deep into her eyes, "I'm looking at her."

"M-me?"

Izzy nodded."Affirmative."

"I had no idea!" she cried, "How come you never told me?"

"Because you like Ken," he replied."I didn't want to get in the way."

"I think you're pretty awesome too."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."She blushed, "you really think I'm pretty, Izzy?"

Izzy laughed, "I don't think--I know!"He stroked her hair."You're very pretty."

"I suddenly forgot why I liked Ken," Yolei whispered."Is that good?"

"Yeah," he slid his arm around her."If there is one thing I do know--"

"Izzy, you know a lot of things," she joked.

He frowned, "would you just let me finish?"

"Sorry."

"I know that I love you," he cupped her chin, "Right now, it's all I know, all I ever think about."

She got a bit teary-eyed, "Oh….Izzy…That's so--"

Izzy kissed her softly on her lips.Yolei was taken by surprise.He pulled back and looked at her.Yolei opened her mouth to say something but no words could escape her lips. So she used them to kiss Izzy back.

"You want to know something else?" she asked, he arms around his neck.

"What?" 

"You make me feel special," she said, "you make me want to fall in love with you.And guess what?I just did."

He grinned, "thanks for letting me know."

They kissed each other again and Yolei rested her head against Izzy's chest.If there was one thing she knew, she knew that she fallen out of love with Ken and right into Izzy's arms to stay.

**End**


End file.
